


pls pls

by ohbutter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I dont rly know, M/M, i rly dont know what this is or how i came to it honestly this isnt even what the prompt wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbutter/pseuds/ohbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I request for Markjin in some kind of Team building camping program where they got lost in the forest?</p><p>pretty much mark is pissed and then almost sort of kind of dies and jinyoung is confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	pls pls

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello this may or may not look familiar and that could be bc i am cross posting from 7fics.tumblr.com where i help complete fills that are prompted by readers!! i also previously posted this on a former account on here but have decided i dont want to use it anymore, mainly bc it was used for mostly one direction fics and i no longer rly consider myself a part of that fandom yknow

“This is stupid.”

Jaebum growls lowly and tugs at his seatbelt, needing more slack to turn around and face the maknae line in the row of seats behind him, “Shut it, Yugeom I’m tired of your whining.”

Jinyoung sinks lower into his seat to settle in further, knee bopping against Mark’s beside him. They share a humor filled glance before looking away, ears still perked up in anticipation of a fight. About an hour or so has gone by and they both know there’s a ways to go, a majority of it is bound to be filled with annoying fights because there’s literally just nothing better to do.

“Come on,” Yugeom whines, his forehead lands with a tap against his window as he moans loudly. “you guys know this is dumb. We don’t need team building, we need to be rehearsing.” His movement jostles a sleeping BamBam, whose head had been resting on Yugeom’s shoulder while he snored softly. Now he stretches and switches sides, plopping down in Youngjae’s lap with a hum.

“One more word and I’ll come back there and wring your neck.” Jaebum says sternly. It’s obvious by the clench of his jaw that he’s trying desperately to not fly over the seats, “Think of it as a gameshow—you obviously want to act like a child so just pretend that it’s a game.” His eyes flicker with something Jinyoung can identify as humor, but only for a moment before they wash back over to the darkness of a leader.

“Calm down dad.” Jackson laughs, nudging their silent driver’s arm as though he were waiting for him to catch onto the joke. There’s a look Jaebum throws Jackson that goes ignored and it makes Youngjae giggle uncontrollably; they’re asking to be punished, Jinyoung thinks.

A hand drops on Jinyoung’s knee after he sighs, a silent way of Mark saying I know, same. Jinyoung pats the hand and then grips Mark’s fingers momentarily before letting go. Moments like these are common between the two of them, short instances of mutual understanding that go without saying. It’s one of the reasons why they’re so close… often times they don’t actually need words to communicate because simple looks and touches are enough.

Behind them Yugeom crosses his arms and pouts, not looking at their leader but needing the last word because he’s a giant child. “We wouldn’t even be doing this if you had just said no hyung.”

The hostility in the van grows thicker and it’s only moments before Jackson howls from the front seat and Youngjae’s booming laugh rattles Jinyoung’s brain inside his head and he just wants to die, possibly smash his head against the window until he passes out or maybe even just jump out of the moving car. Not that he doesn’t appreciate some quality time with his team it’s just… just that this van is very tiny and seeming to get smaller and smaller with each passing second and Jinyoung sort of wants to scream.

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Mark suddenly says, eyebrow raising when Jinyoung snorts in agreement and looks up from his book, dog-earing the page as Mark continues. “We could be rehearsing. Are you sure that this is a better idea?”

There’s something about Mark’s consistent candor that was refreshing to Jinyoung; he was never rude, just very candid in the way he spoke, despite not actually speaking all that often. His frankness, when he decided to pipe up, was something that Jinyoung really admired, something he occasionally has trouble doing himself being that he was often just a little bit too soft spoken when it came to conflict. “They’re right Jaebummie,” Jinyoung agrees slowly, watching as Jaebum continues to glare at Yugeom. The tone in his voice was something he developed purely for JB when he was in a mood, a cross between a mother and friend that constantly made Jinyoung the butt of jokes. “Spending the night in a forest doesn’t exactly seem like the best way to use our time.” And it’s true, heading to Odaeson National Park for some strange, team-building camping trip sounds like something of Jinyoung’s nightmares. None of the seven of them, to his knowledge, are the camping type. He isn’t even sure that he’d want to do something like this with his family let alone six boys who can’t even keep their dorm clean.

“I think it’ll be fun.” Youngjae adds, shrugging. He cards his fingers through BamBam’s hair, not giving the action a second thought.

Jaebum whips back around to glare at Jinyoung and Mark, ignoring Youngjae. His eyes widen as if the two of them have just committed the ultimate betrayal and he points a finger at them, “You,” Jaebum pauses to find his wording. After a moment he shakes his head and lowers his finger, “This will be good for us as a team. Trust one another more.”

Everyone starts to talk over each other and Jinyoung can only roll his eyes, drop his head backwards on his seat and let the book he’s reading go forgotten on his lap because it’s not like he’d actually be able to focus on the words anyway. Instead he hunts through his backpack to find his head phones which of course come out tangled in the millions of objects he was told to pack— flashlight, a few water bottles, food, travel toiletries, a compass. All that fun stuff.

He groans and shoves everything back in, cursing under his breath because he really doesn’t want to have to sit and listen to the constant bickering going on. There’s some sort of argument over who stole Yugeom’s deodorant and Jinyoung doesn’t care who took it (even though he’s pretty sure that it was Jackson).

Just before he’s about to rip his own hair out he feels something tap against his arm, a single headphone between Mark’s fingers. He offers it to Jinyoung, nodding it towards him with a quirk of his eyebrow. “We can share.”

A smile teases Jinyoung’s lips and he takes it gratefully, ruffling Mark’s hair before closing his eyes.

-

He can feel someone watching him, eyes boring past his own closed lids.

Not entirely caring who it is he snuggles deeper into what he assumes is Mark’s shoulder, keeping his eyes shut. Jinyoung grumbles as he reaches outwards blindly as though hoping to hit whoever was being creepy enough to pull him out of his sleep, “Go away.” He growls—Mark’s shoulder is undeniably comfortable and he’s pretty desperate for a few more minutes of peace.

“Mornin’ Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung cracks an eye open and glances up to see Mark looking down at him, grinning like the freak he is. “You’re weird.” He lifts himself up and switches to leaning against the window, watching Mark out of the corner of his eye for a moment before pushing his shoulder softly and grinning. “Stop staring at me like that.”

Mark hums with a smirk and unbuckles his seatbelt, “You’re just so pretty.” Then he’s turning around to whack BamBam awake.

He watches Mark for another minute before he catches himself smiling fondly and darts his gaze away, the feeling raises alarm somewhere in the back of his mind, a feeling that he isn’t used to. Jinyoung takes to looking out the window, trying to distract himself from the fact that Mark just gave him butterflies, his stomach genuinely in fucking knots and he’s hyperaware of Mark’s knee pressing against his own. He takes a deep breath and blink slowly, opening them to look literally anywhere besides Mark. Just beyond the window he sees that they’re surrounded by trees on both sides. The road beneath them is made of dirt so the van bumps along as it moves; the group members stir and straighten up, all seven of them alert for the first time in at least an hour.

He tries to focus on where they’re going but suddenly Mark’s hand falls onto his thigh and squeezes softly—a simple act of skinship that unexpectedly makes Jinyoung’s mouth go dry. As if he wasn’t flustered enough already he notices a kink in his neck that’s making him miserable; he wants to go home when the whole camping ideal hasn’t even begun yet. Yugeom reaches over the seats and drops his hands on Jinyoung’s shoulders, rubbing them softly as though he could just sense the tension radiating from Jinyoung’s body. He leans into the touch and takes a deep breath.

If only Yugeom knew.

If only Yugeom knew the torment these unexpected knew thoughts and feelings were bringing.

“Okay guys,” Jaebum begins. Jackson immediately groans, long and exaggerated, before Jinyoung reaches forward and flicks his ear.

“Let him talk,” he tells Jackson, “go on.” The boy scowls at Jinyoung but doesn’t say anything else.

Jaebum nods towards him and starts again, “A guide will meet us at the campsite, tell us where to go and everything.”

“What if we get lost?” Youngjae asks, clambering up onto the seats in front of him. He lands on Jaebum’s lap with a grunt, momentarily pausing to gauge the olders reaction. When all Jaebum does is sigh and loop an arm around his waist to prevent him from being tossed around by the dirt road Youngjae speaks again, “Do we have to sleep in tents?” He curls into Jaebum, head dropping backwards onto the older boys shoulder.

BamBam chokes on a laugh, looking at Youngjae with big eyes. “Why else would we have brought tents you idiot?”

“I hate you.”

“I love you hyung.” BamBam teases.

Just when Jinyoung is about to silence them the van pulls to a stop. Dust settles around the tires as the seven of them retreat from the car, eager to finally be able to fully stretch their legs and bodies. Joints popping and groaning washes over them all for a minute; Jinyoung is sure that his back has never been in so much pain and he practically passes out when it cracks with one stretch.

“God it feels good to be able to move again,” he says to nobody in particular. Afterwards he takes a moment to spin around, taking in his surroundings; the sky is dimly lit with the sun just peaking over the horizon, trees tower over them and in the far distance he sees the mountains. It’s beautiful, no doubt. But he doesn’t quite like the idea of sleeping in a tent, especially when he sees pretty decent looking cabins just a little ways deeper into the campsite.

Someone walks up beside him and hooks an arm around his waist, “It’ll be fun,” Mark says, voice light and airy, almost as if he were trying to convince himself that it’ll be fun. “If you’re lucky you’ll get paired with Jackson, he’ll do all of the dirty work.”

“Har har,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “I’d be satisfied with any of you, that’s not what I’m worried about.”

Mark stares at him for a moment before his eyes flicker away; he turns his attention towards the man walking towards them. He wears khaki shorts paired with a khaki shirt paired with brown boots. A pair of sunglasses hang from a string around his neck and a khaki hat sits on his head, he looks like he just lives, eats and breathes the outdoors.

Khaki khaki khaki.

Jinyoung hears the maknaes snickering and he shoots them a look, annoyed at their misbehavior.

“My name is Ri Sung-gi,” He begins. He smiles brightly at the group and their chorus of hellos, “welcome to Odaesan National Park, home of the Five Plains Mountain as well as over 3,000 different species; plant and animal alike. Including about 160 different spider species, amazing huh?”

Mark visibly shudders, bouncing on his toes at the mere thought. It’s no secret that spiders were not Mark’s favorite thing and it’s obvious that the idea of them got him unnerved so Jinyoung rubs a few circles on his back and leans to whisper in his ear while Jaebum introduces the seven of them, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep the spiders away.”

The older boy chuckles but it doesn’t meet his eyes—the uneasiness is becoming contagious and several of the other members begin to fidget as Sung-gi continues to list different reptile species that are prominent.

“Anyway,” Sung-gi cuts himself off with a laugh and wave of his hand, “getting a little off track, forgive me. You seven are here for a group strengthening trip, and luckily for us we were chosen here to accommodate that. What we have planned for you is quite simple; you’ll be separated into teams, two teams of two and one team of three and in these teams you’ll spend the duration of the day in the forest grounds, away from the campsite. Your challenges will include building a fire, creating shelter, as well finding seven colored flags that correspond with your team color.

“Once these steps have been completed you are to follow your map—here, one for everyone,” the group passes them out amongst themselves, “to meet at the rendezvous point before sun down. This is exceptionally important, for no reason should any of you be inside of the forest when the sun sets; while the park is magnificent it is also dangerous, being out after dark could result in losing your direction thus being lost in over 100 square miles of trees.”

Jinyoung bites his lip and looks from face to face, reading their expressions. Jaebum is expressionless, face slack in that way that makes him look bored, despite actually paying attention. Youngjae’s mouth hangs open, eyes wide as he bounces on his toes with Jackson—both look a little too excited. The maknaes sit cross legged beside each other, the two of them look more like kindergarteners during reading time than anything. Next Jinyoung catches sight of Mark.

His ashy blonde hair has a hint of pink that catches the sunlight perfectly as it flops into his eyes, Mark flicks it out of the way and crosses his arms, pursing his stupidly pink lips in that way Mark does.

Sung-gi clasps his hands together and continues, “Of course, we have taken precautions to prevent this from happening. The last thing we want is to scare you boys off,” he laughs. “so here for you I have several important items that must be carried along with you at all times; first aid kit, thermal blanket, walkie talkies, a flare gun, and a whistle which are loud enough to be heard from miles away, should you hear this you should immediately radio in to the other members to see what’s wrong. If you are the one blowing the whistle and you get no radio response within five minutes that is when you should move on to your walkie talkies. Your walkie talkies get reception throughout the entire park as well as our ranger station and these are to be used one, when you first reach the rendezvous point and two, if there is an emergency such as when the whistles fail. The point of this challenge to become closer with your group members, to depend on one another and complete the day without outside help unless completely necessary. I also cannot express to you how important it is to only use the flare gun in an extreme emergency—if someone is hurt, if you are lost, if you are in danger or if your talkies are not working. They are not toys, is that clear?”

The group nods, fingers twitching at their sides.

At this point Jinyoung just wants to get the day over with, he wants to be given his teammate he wants to find those stupid flags and then he wants to come back to his shitty little tent that will be his home for the night. “Cheer up, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum whispers to him, flashing a smile that makes Jinyoung smile back despite the shitty feeling whirling in his gut.

“It is also very important that you boys stick to the trails, we want to sort of simulate being out in the forest, not actually throw you out there on your own. By following the trails and not wandering off you’re protecting yourselves from getting lost right? Should you accidentally lose track of where you are like I said, you have your whistles, flare guns and radios.”

“As for teams,” Sung-gi pulls a folded piece of paper from his back pocket, “BamBam, Youngjae and Yugeom—blue team.”

“Oh yeah, maknae line!” Jackson cheers, clapping enthusiastically. Jinyoung wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about those three being off by themselves and his motherly worry is starting to take flight—something that happens far too often.

BamBam cocks his hip while Yugeom tugs him and Youngjae into a weird half group hug, “You guys don’t stand a chance.”

Sung-gi shakes his hands in front of himself, “Oh no no, you’ve got it wrong BamBam. This is not a competition, there are no winners or losers. It’s to bring you all closer, right? Anyway, the remaining teams are JB and Jackson as the green team and Jinyoung and Mark you are the red team.”

Jaebum and Jackson high-five, obviously happy with their partner choices. Jinyoung can’t say he’s disappointed, Mark was high up on his list of preferences as of late. The two of them are already close so it isn’t because he feels the need to get closer, it’s just that if he has to spend the day trekking the forest he wouldn’t mind Mark as company is all.

“With that being said and teams being announced, are there any questions?”

They all stare at one another waiting for a response until JB speaks up, “I think we’ve got it.” He says, shaking Sung-gi’s hand.

“Very good. Before we send you out onto the trails you need to head over to your camp site and set up your tents, assuming that you won’t want to do that when you return. I’ll see you boys in a few hours, please please do go over your checklists!”

Sung-gi disappears and the group is left alone, backpacks and duffle bags piled at their feet.

“W-where are we supposed to go?” BamBam asks, confused and looking around with wide bambi eyes.

Jaebum rolls his eyes and latches onto BamBam’s wrist, dragging him towards their designated area with the other six following in suit. While they’re walking Jinyoung notices Mark trailing behind and falls into step beside him; he watches the other boy out of the corner of his eye for a second before deciding to speak. “You okay?”

Mark shrugs, eyes on his feet or the sky or literally anywhere besides Jinyoung, “Yeah.”

“Hey,” Jinyoung says softly, grabbing Mark’s arm to stop him in his tracks, “you’ve got nothing to be nervous about, you have me as your partner remember?” He smiles, hoping to reassure Mark as he nudges his shoulder, “Right?”

A smile slowly traces its way across Mark’s face and he nods, shoving Jinyoung lightly. “Thanks umma.”

“No spiders will come within 100 feet of us.” The high pitched laugh coined by Mark makes Jinyoung smile and he grabs onto his friend, directing them towards their camping spot. “Now let’s go make Jackson set up our tents.”

–

“Remember, anything goes wrong you use your walkie talkie.” Jaebum says for the umpteenth time, “I’m serious. I want zero near death experiences.” He points a finger immediately at Youngjae, BamBam and Yugeom. “Especially you three.”

“Especially you three.” Jinyoung agrees.

“Heeyy,” BamBam whines, “I’d be more worried about being partnered with Jackson hyung if I were you.”

Jackson snarls and darts at BamBam to yank him into a headlock, a few feet away Mark and Jinyoung watch in amusement. BamBam struggles and claws against Jacksons arm and Jinyoung looks away, knowing that JB is going to step in soon anyway. “Defensive are we, Jackson?” Jinyoung muses, leaning against the tree as BamBam scrambles away off towards where Yugeom was standing. Jackson threatens him with a fist but Jinyoung just basks in the solace of the shade away from the hot sun, the sun has only just reached its peak(perhaps a bit after noon) and he can already feel sweat beading on his back; the fabric of his shirt is beginning to stick uncomfortably to his skin and he tugs at, trying to circulate some air to cool himself down.

At the edge of the trail, just in front of Jinyoung, Youngjae sits with his head on his knees. BamBam and Yugeom stand idly in the center of the dry dirt path, eyes occasionally flickering to Jaebum to show that they’re listening though they seem to be carrying on a conversation of no importance, as if Jinyoung was the only one feeling even slightly apprehensive about this whole ordeal. Mark sits at Jinyoung’s feet, mostly keeping silent as he picks apart pieces of grass, tugging small strands off until they were just mere threads in his fingers. “We should get going.” He says, looking up and squinting at Jinyoung. Jinyoung nods and repeats what Mark said, only this time loud enough for the group to hear.

As if on que Jaebum’s wrist watch buzzes and they all grab their backpacks, Jinyoung adjusts his sunhat as he sulks away from the shade. Mark plops a snapback on his head and flings his pack over his shoulders, he waits for Jinyoung to take the lead. Slowly but surely the group parts ways, each team following their own map until their voices were far away in the distance—even Youngjae’s louder than all hell laugh was barely a whisper, floating away with the wind.

–

The forest air was filled with the hum of insects, the sound of bird song, the crunch of Mark and Jinyoung’s sneakers on the dirt trail. The two of them walk together, wordless conversation fluttering between them for neither ever really feel the need to be talking constantly especially now when there isn’t much to say, yet. There is a point circled on their map a little over a mile from where they stand, that is where they’re supposed to begin their tasks and until then they’re just sort of wandering around. They’ve already been walking for over an hour according to Mark’s watch and Jinyoung wonders if it’s supposed to be taking this long—over two hours just to reach their first destination? How were they supposed to even start their project and finish by sundown (approximately 4 ½ hours from now, if Sung-gi was right) when they haven’t even gotten there yet?

Jinyoung wipes his forehead with his sleeve and looks around, shaking his head and the worry from his thoughts, “It’s beautiful.” He says. He wasn’t really expecting a response from Mark as he was only thinking out loud, so when Mark smiles at him and says, “It is. Much prettier than the dorm, huh?” Jinyoung agrees enthusiastically.

“Amazing.” Mark adds in English, eyes focused on the way the sun filters through the trees; flying bugs flit around in the beams of light that illuminate the greenery on the ground. For some reason grass and plants and bugs look so much more appealing out here. Maybe it’s the fresh air, maybe it’s the sound of a river rushing nearby. Mark brushes against his shoulder and momentarily Jinyoung thinks that maybe it’s partially Mark whom makes it so beautiful. When the sun hits his face through the canopy above them and shines in his eyes, shadows darkening from his impressive cheekbones Jinyoung has the unusual impulse to stroke a thumb across Mark’s cheek—Jinyoung checks himself with his fingers twitching at his side because he so desperately wants to.

He takes a deep breath and scolds himself for thinking of doing such a thing and he veers away, only slightly, putting a short distance between the two of them despite knowing that Mark probably wouldn’t even blink an eye if for some reason he had done it.

But Mark is his friend, his group mate. The skinship that Mark would think it was would mean something entirely different to Jinyoung—even the merest idea has Jinyoung’s heart racing in his chest and his mouth going dry. This isn’t right, he thinks. It’s disrespectful to Mark to think thoughts like this—it isn’t fair to him, for Jinyoung to be twisting their platonic friendship like this. Their touches aren’t meant to make Jinyoung feel this way and he can’t help but think that he’s betraying the trust that Mark has put into him.

“Yah, are you okay?”

There’s woe and uneasiness milking its way through Jinyoung’s veins and he gulps loudly, looking at Mark and realizing that it’s been a while since they’ve actually talked. “Yeah,” he answers, moving a little bit further away when Mark trails a hand comfortingly along his back. He tries not to notice the look of hurt that washes over Marks face.

“You sure?”

His hand brushes against Jinyoung’s arm and it’s all he can do not to shrug it off, “I’m sure.”

It’s indescribable, the realization that Jinyoung is having.

Maybe it’s just a reaction to the stress of this whole situation, he isn’t thinking clearly. It’s making him feel things that he’s never felt before—giddy and childish, like a schoolgirl with a crush.

“Jinyoung…” Mark says softly. He stops walking and waits for Jinyoung, arms falling to his sides. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Mark,” Jinyoung warns, voice low and dangerous. “drop it.”

“No.” Jinyoung’s fingers clench at his sides and he squeezes his eyes shut, he feels Mark staring at him but he just can’t make eye contact—he can’t even turn around to face him. Nausea pools in the back of his throat and he bites his lip, nipping the skin between his teeth. “Please.” He wants to beg Mark to ignore it—ignore all of this. He wants the two of them to focus on their task at hand, find their dumb flags and build their dumb shelter and go back to their stupid, flimsy tents to go to sleep.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Mark whispers. He grabs onto Jinyoung’s wrist and turns him around, apprehension is etched onto his face as he watches Jinyoung, lips pursed together. “Jinyoungie,” his voice trails off at the end. Worry attaches to his words to match the look on his face and before Jinyoung can even think he’s ripping his wrist out of Mark’s fingers.

It’s not that Jinyoung wouldn’t tell Mark—if it were anyone else he were having these feelings for Mark would be the first person he’d go to. If it were Jaebum making his heart palpitate in his chest or if it were Jackson making him question everything he thought he knew about himself it would be completely different but it’s Mark asking him to spill his thoughts everywhere. Dump them out on the ground and display them right in front of him as if it couldn’t potentially destroy the friendship that they’ve worked so hard to build—it’s not worth the risk. These feelings could frighten Mark away, make him distant and cold and make him resent Jinyoung for feeling such a thing.

It’s terrifying and confusing and how the hell is Jinyoung supposed to admit something like this to someone else when he can’t even come to terms with it himself?

“I—”

“You know what, forget it.” Mark cuts him off, holding a hand up. “Good thing we got partnered then, huh? Obviously we need all of the trust-building bullshit we can get, maybe building a fucking fort out of sticks will make you want to tell me why you look so miserable.”

Jinyoung recoils, feeling like he just got slapped. He isn’t fluent in English but he sure knows when Mark slips an angry curse word in there, always filled with spite and acrimony. “Mark…” he never expected Mark to react the way he did, to seem so offended and hurt by Jinyoung’s stupid reluctance. “You don’t understand.” Jinyoung is ready to beg Mark to just listen to him, to understand why he can’t give him the answers he wants.

It’s just not that simple.

Watching Mark turn his back start to walk ahead makes Jinyoung’s heart jump into his throat, he wants to just yank him back and squeeze him tightly as if that would be enough of an answer, it would be like how it usually is—without words. Jinyoung just wants to latch onto Mark and let all of his troublesome thoughts just flow into Mark without him having to say but Jinyoung doesn’t move. He stands frozen in his spot until only Mark whips back around to poke a finger roughly into Jinyoung’s chest, pushing him back a step. “You’re right, I don’t understand. I don’t understand what it is about me that makes you think you can’t just talk to me—do you think I’ll reject you? Make fun of you? What is it Jinyoung because I’m really at a loss here.”

There’s nothing Jinyoung can do but shake his head and stand there, dumbfounded and at a loss for words at Mark’s flood of raw anger. Mark is a remarkably cool person, avoiding confrontation and fighting—he doesn’t like to yell and he’s never been one to enjoy a verbal battle but man when he does, he does it well. It’s as if the dam holding his emotions inside shatter into millions of tiny pieces and Mark is just relentless, pouring his heart out and serving it on a silver platter, forcing whoever pissed him off enough to just eat his words.

Mark’s voice lowers in volume but stays rock hard and bitter, “You’re the one that I came to when I thought I had nobody.” He spits out the last word. “I felt so weak and so small and untalented, shitty about my performance—I came to you because you,” he pokes Jinyoung again, “you never made me feel that way. You made that horrible feeling go away, you held me when I blubbered like an idiot, a child, and you made me feel like that was okay. ‘Showing your emotions doesn’t make you weak, it makes you stronger…”

Jinyoung looks at the ground, not being able to handle the expression Mark is giving him, “It proves that you’re human.” He finishes quietly. His tongue feels thick and heavy in his mouth, weighted down with Mark’s outrage.

Mark takes a step forward, backpack dropped on the ground behind him. “You said that to me, remember?” He waits for Jinyoung to nod. “You said that to me when I was crying in the middle of the night, hoping that nobody would hear me because I was embarrassed for being upset; you came out of your room and you just sat there with me, you made me a fucking cup of hot chocolate and preached about how I shouldn’t be hiding. And now look at you, tucking yourself away in your shell and for what?”

“Mark—”

He doesn’t finish before Mark is talking over him, voice desperate. “I’m here, Jinyoung. I’m right here and you can talk to me.”

There’s nothing Jinyoung can say, it feels like there’s glue on his tongue and anything he wanted to say he can’t—they’re trapped deep in his throat and he stares at Mark with wide eyes that are watering ever so slightly and it seems like Mark is looking straight into his soul. He’s giving Jinyoung one more chance, a few seconds to just give him some answers and he gets nothing.

He turns around and snatches up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he grovels away. “Whatever, Junior.”

The caustic use of Jinyoung’s stage name makes him visibly cringe as he helplessly watches Mark tread onwards, not looking back as he starts to weave in and out of the trees leaving Jinyoung standing there, dumbstruck and stewing with anger at nobody but himself.

–

“I found another one.”

No answer.

Mark hasn’t said a single word to Jinyoung in over an hour.

They’ve been hunting for flags for what seems like decades and no matter how many either of them found Mark acts as if he heard nothing but the breeze; each flag he found was stuffed wordlessly into his pack while Jinyoung feigned excitement that was met with literally nothing. Not that Jinyoung expected anything more.

He knows that Mark is royally pissed off but there’s nothing he can do about it—if he even tried to explain his feelings it’d end up in babbling word vomit. It’d scare Mark away and at this point Jinyoung would rather have an angry Mark than no Mark at all, even if it meant being ignored for the rest of this stupid project (and potentially his life).

“This is the last one,” Jinyoung says, tugging the last remaining flag free from a tangle of leaves. He holds it in his fingers for a moment as he watches Mark, waiting for some sort of reaction.

Mark turns and looks at him, face unreadable. He starts towards Jinyoung and Jinyoung feels his heart begin to beat faster in his chest at Mark’s sudden proximity—they haven’t been within a few feet of one another in at least an hour and now Mark is staring him down, thick lips pursed as though he has something he wants to say, but doesn’t. Instead he reaches down and tugs the map free from Jinyoung’s pocket and wordlessly moves onwards, leaving Jinyoung in the dust and gawking after him.

There’s a part of Jinyoung that just wants to scream ‘it’s you, you idiot. You’re the one doing this to me’. He wants to just grab Mark by the shoulders and shake it into him; Jinyoung wants Mark to see what he’s doing to him, how he’s twisting and turning Jinyoung’s feelings into a knot that can’t be untangled.

Jinyoung sighs and starts after Mark. The air around them is getting crisp and Jinyoung looks to the sky—or what little can be seen through the thick canopy above them—and then checks his watch. The sun is supposed to set in an hour and it’s already getting darker, the sky slowly transitioning into a more threatening shade of blue, as if it were taunting the two of them with night fall and the idea of being stuck in the forest.

As much as he really doesn’t want to push Mark, Jinyoung doesn’t have a choice but to bring it to the other boys attention. “We should turn back,” he mumbles, picking up the pace to match Marks. “it’s guna be dark soon.”

Mark glances at him through his peripherals and then looks away entirely. His jaw tightens in a way that makes it seem like even just talking to Jinyoung was causing pain, “We need to build a shelter and fire still.”

His voice is cold and sends shivers up Jinyoung’s spine, it makes him flinch inwards. “I think getting back is more important, at this rate it’ll be dark before we even get there.” The muscles in Mark’s back tense up momentarily and he stops walking, wordlessly twisting around to begin walking the direction that they came from, not bothering to wait for Jinyoung. “Mark!” He calls, jogging to catch up with Mark once again. This time he grips onto the boys shoulder and whips him around, clutching onto his shirt to hold him in place; Jinyoung fears that if he were to let go Mark would run off.

Mark jerks against his grip, baring his teeth. “Let go.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, “I can’t.” he’s surprised by the softness of his own voice but he doesn’t back down. “Please Mark.”

“What do you want from me?” Mark croaks—his voice wavers in a way that makes Jinyoung’s heart ache. It reminds him of the Mark he really, really knows—not the Mark he’s spent the past few hours with. It reminds him of the soft spoken, sweet Mark, the one who seems to have captured Jinyoung’s heart.

Jinyoung shakes his head, eyes wide. “N-nothing, I don’t want anything from you Mark.”

“Then let me go.”

And he does.

He lets Mark wander off in front of him and doesn’t try to catch up.

–

It’s going to be dark soon.

There’s probably only twenty minutes of sunlight left and anxiety is filling Jinyoung to the brim—Mark is still ahead of him, flashlight out and shining on the path as he leads the way. Jinyoung follows him blindly, not taking notice of where they were going as he trusts Mark to get them back; Jinyoung only wishes they could get their faster… There’s something about the trees at night that is making him uneasy, he looks around with his flashlight to shine it around himself hoping to find something familiar.

But something is off.

He doesn’t recognize where they are, and something is different. Not that he finds it strange to not entirely recognize where they are, they’re in the middle of nowhere things are bound to blend together—trees, bushes, plants and whatever. What is strange, though is the sound of rushing of water that bounces off of the trees. Jinyoung knows for a fact that they weren’t this close to the river earlier, but now it sounds as if it were just a few mere feet away from them. Something isn’t right.

“Mark?” He calls, realizing that he’s lost sight of the other boy. Panic rises inside of him and he sprints forward, calling Marks name again.

Distantly he hears, “I’m taking a piss!”

“M-Mark! The river,” Jinyoung pants, breaking through the line of shrubs that was separating the two, “the river is right there!”

“Jesus,” Mark gasps, cursing under his breath as he tries to cover himself up. He’s standing at the edge of the river on a rock with his hand on his chest, obviously startled; the rock he’s on rises about two and a half feet above the water and Jinyoung hates how close Mark is to possibly slipping. Jinyoung swears that his group members always have done things like this on purpose, hoping to send him into a motherly fit—and it works. Almost always.

Jinyoung’s fingers twitch at his sides as he stares at Mark just itching to grab onto the boy and yank him to safety.

Mark does up his pants and then crosses his arms, cocking his hip out at Jinyoung. “Yeah, I know. The river.” His face is unamused and his voice oozes with sarcasm.

“I-I,” Jinyoung stutters. He takes a step forward, eyes still trained on where Marks feet were planted on the stone. “I wasn’t sure if you knew.”

“It’s not quiet, you know.”

“I know.” He nods, “we went the wrong way… We should turn back, and you should get away from the ledge.”

Jinyoung watches Mark nod before he turns around, shoving his way back through the bushes and expecting to hear Mark stomping after him but he doesn’t. There’s nothing.

Faintly he hears what sounds like his name being called and he feels his face drain of color, fear sinking in. It’s like everything’s moving in slow motion as he breaks through the bushes once again, hoping and praying that Mark will still be standing there. Instead there’s an empty spot and Jinyoung can’t even think straight, he can’t think of anything or see anything besides Mark Mark Mark. Mark’s in trouble and Mark needs him—next thing Jinyoung knows he’s standing at the edge of the river, staring down into the dimly lit water as he scans for any sign of Mark.

He doesn’t know how deep it is, he can’t imagine too deep, so when he sees Mark latched onto some sodden log a little ways down river Jinyoung quickly lowers himself into the water. It’s not deep—not more than two to three feet, but there are large rocks everywhere and Jinyoung’s worried that Mark hit his head. So many thoughts about Mark are crashing around through his mind and he just needs to get to him but it’s taking too fucking long. His throat is raw from screaming Mark’s name over the rush of water but he keeps going. He feels tears mixing with splats of water on his face and he’s stubbed his toe and probably twisted his ankle but he doesn’t care, he’s got to reach Mark.

The current carries him most of the way but his backpack has filled with water and feels like a hundred pounds on his back; he slips it off, letting it flow passed him as he finally reaches Mark and grips onto the same log.

“M’head.” Mark mumbles, eyes drooping. There’s a thin flow of blood trickling down his temple and all Jinyoung wants to do is get the hell out of here and get Mark somewhere safe.

“Mark,” he says, trying to steady his voice, “Mark I need you to loop your arms around my neck, okay?”

Mark nods.

“Okay, okay good.” Jinyoung encourages him, looping Mark’s legs around his waist tightly. “Don’t let go, alright? I need you to hold on.”

Mark nods again against his shoulder, his shallow breaths puffing against Jinyoung’s skin.

Before he shoves off from the log he catches sight of Mark’s backpack and he grabs it, knowing that it’s soaking wet and probably useless, but he needs to try anyway.

With Mark tightly latched onto his back Jinyoung starts to wade towards land; he wonders how exactly he’s going to get the two of them up over the rocks, but he pushes the doubt from his head. The main focus is to help Mark, get him out of the water and warm and then check out the cut on his head. Distantly Jinyoung thinks of all of their supplies—it’s all destroyed. His own backpack is long gone in the current and Marks is soaked, there’s no way their flare gone or radios are going to work and he doesn’t have any idea what happened to the map.

“Jinyoungie,” Mark suddenly whispers. His voice sounds far away as he mumbles into Jinyoung’s neck. “M’sorry.”

Jinyoung clenches his jaw, only a few more feet to shore. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He wants to hug Mark to him and tell him over and over and over again that he is sorry, sorry for all of this. He’s sorry for making Mark feel like he wasn’t trustworthy and sorry for letting his feelings push Mark away and sorry sorry sorry.

“I do.”

“Mark,” Jinyoung cuts him off, “I need to know if you can climb up there. Can you?” He feels Mark nod against him, “On my count.”

“One…” Maybe he should just tell Mark.

“Two…” What if Mark can never look at him the same way?

“Three!” He deserves to know the truth.

Jinyoung plants his feet on the uneven floor of the river and helps hoist Mark up, shoving him forward and onto dry land before he pulls himself up and collapses beside Mark; the two of them lay there in silence for what seems like hours, their gasps to catch their breath amongst the singing of insects and birds the only sounds filling the air.

Jinyoung’s eyes fall shut and he flings his arm to the side, ease taking the place of his worry when his hand lands on Mark. Without opening his eyes he yanks what he thinks is Mark’s arm towards him, making the boy roll over and collide with his chest and Jinyoung just holds him there, scared that if he were to let go Mark would disappear. Mark mumbles something inaudible as he tucks his head beneath Jinyoung’s chin, burying into his damp shirt and breathing softly. He presses his lips to Mark’s wet hair.

The sudden urge to just actually kiss Mark right then and there startles Jinyoung into sitting up, pulling free from Mark who looks so, so small as he stares at Jinyoung with wide eyes. “Let’s check out your head,” Jinyoung says softly, scooching forward towards him.

There’s little to no sunlight left and Jinyoung remembers that they probably don’t have a flashlight anymore but he grabs the backpack anyway, unzipping it and dumping the contents out between them.

Mark tells him that he dropped his flashlight in the water so his second thought is to try to walkie talkie, “Come on, come on.” He growls, turning it to on and waiting to hear static. Nothing. Jinyoung curses and throws it off to the side, moving on to the large foil packet of the thermal blanket, “put that on.” He tells Mark, tossing it into his lap. Mark slowly opens it as Jinyoung finds the first aid kit, luckily well preserved in the plastic case it came in.

“I’m sorry,” Mark says abruptly. Jinyoung looks up at him to see that Mark was looking at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact. “I’ve been a dick.”

“Stop it.” Jinyoung says. Point blank period. He doesn’t want Mark to apologize for anything, not when this whole ordeal was probably Jinyoung’s fault in the first place. He finds the whistle and gives it to Mark.

“No seriously,” Mark continues, pausing to blow into the whistle. He sounds a lot less like the helpless boy he looks like, voice stern. “I’ve been a huge douchebag all day… I kept giving you the third degree about what was bothering you instead of just letting it go, I made an ass of myself because I was so scared that you were angry with me.” He winces as Jinyoung applies some mysterious cream to the cut on his forehead, “Not to mention I led us in the wrong direction and fell into the river like an idiot.”

“Mark…”

“Let me finish.”

Jinyoung blinks, heart pounding faster in his chest. He motions for Mark to continue, trying to ignore the panic behind the idea of possibly being stranded out here.

“I… I don’t. God Jinyoung, I just—I felt so crappy. I tell you everything, y’know? You’re the first one I go to and this time I felt like I could be there for you, I could listen to whatever was bothering our umma.” He smiles softly when Jinyoung snorts. “But you brushed me off, and then I realized I would never be able to compete with Jaebum and the history you two have… I could never compete with JJP, I’ll never be that for you will I?”

It feels like Jinyoung just got smacked and he recoils away from Mark, shaking his head quickly. “It’s not like that.”

“Then how is it?”

Jinyoung takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky. There are stars by the thousands and Jinyoung would rather try to count each and every one of them instead of have this conversation with Mark; he shivers and wraps his arms around himself against the breeze.

“You can talk to me.”

“I know I can Mark,” Jinyoung hisses, eyes wide. “I know I can talk to you, God do you really think I wouldn’t tell you if it wasn’t something completely, entirely messed up?”

Mark climbs up onto his knees, practically forcing Jinyoung to look at him when he leans down in his face. “I’m right here, Jinyoungie.” He says, gingerly tilting Jinyoung’s chin up to meet his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, you can’t scare me off.”

“Yah,” Jinyoung whines, turning his head away. “You don’t understand.”

It’s true, Mark couldn’t possibly understand.

Jinyoung stands to start towards the river, sitting down on the edge as he runs his fingers through his wet hair, brushing it out of his face. “Help me to understand.” Mark replies from behind him. Butterflies tumble in Jinyoung’s belly, crashing against his inner walls and he honestly feels like he’s going to throw up everything that he’s eaten—which isn’t much, honestly. He can feel Mark’s presence but he can’t force himself to acknowledge it, instead watching the way the reflection of the stars twinkle in the water.

A moment passes without answer before Mark plops down beside him, stretching the crinkly blanket over both of their shoulders. Jinyoung can feel static charging between every spot that their bodies meet; the curve of their shoulders, the tip of their elbows, the jut of their hips all the way down to where their feet clank together. Then Mark drops his hand on Jinyoung’s thigh—another simple act of skinship—his thumb circles over and over again, it’s meant to be comforting but it just makes Jinyoung even more uneasy because the trivial touch means so, so much more to him than it ever possibly could to Mark. “We… we need to try to get ahold of the others, get out of here…” he desperately tries to veer the conversation away from where it’s going.

“Don’t change the subject.” Mark says, though he blows the whistle again anyway still thumbing circles on Jinyoung’s thigh.

Jinyoung resists the urge to move away, instead he grabs onto Mark’s fingers and holds them tightly.

This is it.

“It is you, Mark.”

There it is. It’s Mark—maybe it has always been Mark. Maybe since the first day they met, it was Mark. Maybe since the first time they hugged and Jinyoung’s mouth went dry, maybe since their first fan meet when Jinyoung cried and cried happy tears and Mark picked him back up to remind him how far they’ve come… Maybe since that night Mark crawled into his bed, just needing someone to hold him and bring him back from that place he goes sometimes.

Maybe it was those times Mark pulled Jinyoung onto his lap, arms looped around his waist.

The times they were the last two awake in the middle of the night, watching horrible movies and tossing popcorn into each other’s mouths just laughing until Jaebum growled at them to go to sleep… when Jinyoung realized he didn’t want to go to sleep, he wanted to stay up all night with Mark.

Jinyoung doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath until he hears Mark release one of his own, “What do you mean, it’s me?” Mark questions, speaking slowly as though he were afraid he were going to trip over his words.

Why can’t Mark just take that as a good enough answer?

Jinyoung desperately wants him to just take what he’s given and then move on, but Mark wants to squeeze more and more out of him. And he won’t stop.

“It isn’t Jaebum,” Jinyoung answers, blinking slowly. “It’s you. You’re the one I want to go to, to talk to about anything. When I’m upset I want you there, Mark. I want to be around you, it’s like… it’s like you understand things without me even having to say it.”

Mark sighs, “Except today, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung snorts, “except today.”

They sit in silence for a moment, frozen in place. Jinyoung still grips Mark’s fingers in his own and Mark doesn’t try to pull away.

“What exactly are you trying to say, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung groans falls backwards, lying flat on his back. He tugs his fingers from Mark’s and covers his face; he’s thankful it’s finally dark, otherwise he’s sure that Mark would see how stupidly red his face is getting. At that point he’d probably die of embarrassment. “Don’t make me say it.”

“Say it.” Jinyoung is startled by the proximity of Mark’s voice, it’s right above him. He’s nervous to move but he can feel Mark’s presence around him, on either side of his legs and head and right in front of him.

“Mark,” he warns, voice muffled as he still hasn’t removed his hands from his face.

“Say it, Jinyoungie. I need you to say it.”

When he finally pulls his hands away he isn’t surprised that Mark’s face is only a few inches away, his warm breath washing over Jinyoung’s face. His tongue sits heavy in his throat their eyes search one another’s and Jinyoung realizes that no, he doesn’t have to say it. And that’s the beautiful thing about he and Mark, they don’t need words, they need actions and touches.

So Jinyoung does the only thing his brain is telling him to do and he presses his lips against Marks, too hard at first—Mark’s teeth clamp down on his lip and they both tug away.

“Smooth.” Mark humors, eyebrow quirking up.

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung groans, his head falls back on the ground and he wants to sink away into the dirt. “try that again?”

This time it’s Mark who closes the distance between them, leaning down so that their chests touch and their lips meet.

Jinyoung knows it’s stupidly cheesy but it’s like the whole stupid world stops spinning, only it’s not stupid anymore. It’s amazing. Feeling Mark against him feels better than he ever could have imagined or ever could have hoped and it’s much too soon when Mark pulls away. He sits with his knees on either side of Jinyoung’s hips, hands resting on his chest as he watches Jinyoung.

“Your heart’s beating really fast.”

“Y-yeah.” Jinyoung laughs, partially embarrassed and partially just floating around on cloud nine. “Can’t imagine why.”

Mark throws his head back in that beautiful high pitched laugh and shrugs, “No idea.”

They watch one another for a second and Jinyoung can’t help but wonder what Mark’s thinking, if he’s felt the same way this whole time. He wants to ask but he’s tongue tied, at a loss for words. Instead he reaches a hesitant hand up, thumb softly brushing along the bandage on Mark’s forehead, pleased when Mark sort of leans into the touch. “Sorry for being an idiot.” He manages, “I should have just told you.”

Mark looks down at him and shrugs again, plopping down beside Jinyoung on his back a moment later. “I wouldn’t tell me either.”

He hums, eyes closing peacefully. He isn’t sure where this leaves him and Mark or where they’ll go from here, but he doesn’t even get the chance to ask as he hears some sort of vehicle, it’s headlights shining towards them. Across the river he sees one or two more; a search party. The two of them don’t really know what time it is but Jinyoung assumes that the other five members and the park rangers didn’t want to waste any time and risk them being out for too long.

Jinyoung stands and waves his arms, catching the attention of the driver.

–

“You could have died.” Jaebum scolds, arms crossed as he glares down at Mark.

The two of them arrived back to the campsite to be greeted by five ‘worried sick’ group members; as soon as they jumped down from the jeep they were mobbed, a giant group huddle while Jinyoung and Mark were squeezed to the point of not being able to breathe. Now they’re all crowded around the fire, Mark sitting beside Jinyoung while Jaebum hovers over them; he radiates protectiveness but also that annoying sternness that he carries. Jaebum isn’t exactly mad at the two of them, he just doesn’t really know how else to express his emotions.

“What were you thinking?”

Mark groans and leans into Jinyoung, head propping on his shoulder. “Yes, JB I fell on purpose. Just for fun.”

The maknaes laugh, Jackson reaches over and ruffles Mark’s hair before tossing an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders. “Lighten up,” he tells Jaebum, “let us just thank our lucky stars that these two precious babies made it back home safe.”

Jaebum shoots him a look before sitting down next to Youngjae, pointing a finger across the fire. “Watch it.” He tells Jackson, not even flinching when Youngjae cuddles next to him with a yawn. The group is obviously ready for bed; nothing sounds better than just going to bed and waking up as quickly as possible so that they can get home, shower, and sleep in actual beds.

One by one they separate into their own tents until it’s just Jinyoung and Mark left to put the fire out, which they do in a content silence.

Jinyoung silently wonders if sleeping in the same tent with Mark will be weird, not that he thinks he personally is guna make it weird.. or that Mark will make it weird. But he can’t help the hundreds of thoughts that are running through his head—the idea of Mark being so close to him, after everything that has happened today, makes his fingers tingle. He itches for the proximity.

Finally Jinyoung realizes that he’s zoned out and he shakes his head, noticing that Mark was watching him. “Ready for bed?”

He nods, following Mark into their tent. As he’s zipping it shut he hears Mark rustling around behind him, Jinyoung takes a deep breath and turns around when the noise ceases and his stomach practically jumps into his throat. Mark hasn’t done anything special, simply tucked himself beneath an undone sleeping bag—Jinyoung assumes the second one has be placed on the bottom, giving them slight cushion—he sort of assumed that they would stay in their own separate sleeping bags, but there Mark was, in all of his bed headed glory making only one bed. For the two of them.

Jinyoung tries to remind himself that this is pretty normal, it’s something that he would do with Jaebum or Jackson or anyone else. Totally normal.

So why doesn’t that stop the jittery feeling Jinyoung has all throughout his body?

“Something wrong?”

“No,” Jinyoung shakes his head before crawling in beside Mark; he leaves space between them, nervous that he’s going to frighten Mark or make him uncomfortable. He settles down into the sleeping bag, staring up at the roof of their tent.

Cold fingers touch Jinyoung’s side, just beneath his shirt, causing goosebumps to appear on his skin. “Hey,” Mark whispers, silently pleading for Jinyoung to look at him. “this is okay?”

He nods, licking his lips as he turns onto his side to face Mark. “Yes.” Jinyoung hesitantly brings a hand up to cup Mark’s face, trailing his finger from the bandage down to the jut of his jaw, back up to his lips; he just can’t wrap his head around all of this being real. But it is. Mark is really staring back at Jinyoung with his mouth slack, as if he was just waiting for the first move to be made but Jinyoung can’t. Not yet. “How long?” He breathes, watching Mark’s face.

He gives no further specifics but Mark answers, “A while.”

That’s all that Jinyoung needs before he kisses Mark, wrapping a hand around his slim waist to rest on the small of his back, pressing flush against the warm skin. He uses the leverage to pull their bodies together and the sudden touch coerces a soft moan from Mark’s pretty lips, Jinyoung growls in his throat and kisses him harder using his tongue to prod curiously until Mark accepts him inside.

Mark sucks Jinyoung’s bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles softly, one hand holding Jinyoung’s face close to is and the other digging into his hip, squeezing harder when Jinyoung breathes deeply and Christ Jinyoung feels like he’s drunk or high or both. Mark tastes and smells like campfire and Jinyoung craves him, every single part of him—he pulls his lips away with a pop and twists so that he’s hovering over Mark, grinning down at him as Mark laughs.

The entire length of their bodies are pressed together, Jinyoung’s arms bracing himself above Mark while his leg supports the rest of him as it’s tucked between Mark’s; he stares down at him, watching as Mark flutters his remarkably long eyelashes and bites down on his swollen lips, smirking before turning his head to the side and exposing the pale column of his neck. An invitation that Jinyoung excitedly pursues as he latches his lips to the skin, nipping softly down to the juncture of Mark’s collarbones where he tugs the fabric of his shirt out of the way.

Mark’s blunt fingernails scrape down Jinyoung’s back and sweat beads on Jinyoung’s forehead, immediately ducking down to suck on Mark’s skin again—anything to get that same reaction, he wants Mark to fall apart beneath him. Hands trail from his back to rest on his bum and Mark gives a curious squeeze, giggling when Jinyoung sucks in a sharp breath and looks at Mark with wide eyes, “Hyung.” He gasps, hovering about an inch over Mark’s face. Blood is rushing downwards, each and every single touch that they share charges up Jinyoung’s excitement more and more and he knows he’s sporting a noticeable hard-on that only gets worse with Mark’s hands where they are.

The older boy shrugs and stretches up to meet Jinyoung’s lips, whining when Jinyoung pulls away completely, eyes darking downwards to the tent in Mark’s sweatpants. It takes only a second of flustered pouting before Jinyoung smirks and hooks his fingers in Mark’s shirt, pulling him upwards and pretty much just man handling him into the position he wants—on top of Jinyoung. Jinyoung rests backwards against their pillows and pulls Mark with him, guiding his hips down to rest against his own and keeping their eyes locked together, he then experimentally rolls his hips upwards, brushing his clothed cock against Mark’s and they both gasp at the friction.

Mark hangs his head and pants softly, lips brushing against Jinyoung’s neck as this time he rolls his hips downwards. The movement elicits a moan from the older boy’s lips and he tries to cover it up with open mouthed kisses against Jinyoung’s skin, though it fails and Jinyoung has to bite his lip at how insanely sexy Mark sounds.

“Wanna hear you,” He mumbles, tugging his neck away from Mark and bucking his hips upwards again. This time Mark squeezes his eyes shut and props himself up slightly, giving Jinyoung a perfect view of his face as he lets out the most sensual, porn star worthy moan Jinyoung has ever heard. Jinyoung’s becoming dizzy at how turned on his is and he brings Mark down in a kiss, pecking his lips delicately before pulling away, hands resting on Mark’s hips to stop the movement. “Shi… Mark.” He breathes.

The older watches him with lidded eyes, pink lips annoyingly visible even in the darkness of their tent. “Okay?”

“Yea-yeah, Mark.” He assures quickly, “I just, it’s you. We should, y’know, take it slow.”

Mark slides off of his lap, laying down beside him with his head propped on his hand, his eyes bunch up as he grins, there’s something like fondness showing in his eyes. “Always the gentleman.”

“Shut up,” he grumbles, flicking Mark on the nose before dropping back down on the pillow. He’s still out of breath and his head is still spinning and all he wants to do is fucking ravage the boy next to him—but he can’t, he won’t. Mark is more than that, more important than something as silly as hooking up. “I just want to do this right.”

“You aren’t going to scare me away.”

“You keep saying that.” Jinyoung drapes an arm over his eyes, hiding from Mark’s intense stare.

Jinyoung feels fingers brush against his cheek before Mark whispers, “Because you won’t. This is all new to me, to us, it’s guna be a little weird at first…” he trails off, pondering on what to say next. “But we’ll figure it out. I’m willing to try if you are.”

“I am,” Jinyoung answers, “but you have to promise me,” he finally looks at Mark, “this, whatever this is, will not come between the group. GOT7 comes first, our friendship comes first Mark you’ve got to promise me.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> anywho, pls leavve comments and kudos and stuff! also don't be shy to either leave me personally a prompt or shoot us a request over at 7fics.tumblr.com


End file.
